


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)13

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515173
Kudos: 2





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)13

十三、啟蒙

1779年3月，俄羅斯介入調停巴伐利亞繼承戰爭。

1780年2月，凱薩琳二世主導成立包括普、奧在內的武裝中立同盟。

隨著俄羅斯加強對歐洲事務的干涉，基爾伯特與伊凡在國際外交場合上見面的機會也日漸增加。註1

從孟德威的《蜂蜜寓言》到席勒的《華倫斯坦》、從博馬舍的鐘錶裝置到卡斯特爾的彩風琴、從盧梭社會契約的可行性到俄普奧在波蘭的利益分配……他們談論文學哲學、音樂政治甚至體育醫療，就是不談彼此，不談伊凡與基爾伯特。

「你到底還當不當本大爺是朋友啊混帳伏特加熊？！」

基爾伯特幾次在心裡破口大罵，卻拉不下臉來率先低頭問個明白，只能忍住撕爛斯拉夫青年那張過份虛偽的笑臉的衝動，放任彼此一步又一步，陷入難以化解的僵局之中。

1786年某個夏日午後，普魯士殿下照例到柏林街上四處閒晃，在被書商哄騙買下一堆雜書後，得到毫無誠意的贈品：店裡一張滯銷已久的法國卡通畫。

畫中的主角是他熟悉又陌生的俄羅斯殿下——圓圓的臉蛋和紅通通的大鼻子，穿著一件毛茸茸的白熊布偶裝，一屁股坐在攤開的歐洲地圖上（俄羅斯的疆域還被不懷好意地畫得特別大），用燦爛無比的笑容說道：

「沒有俄羅斯的允許，歐洲可不能放一槍一砲喔！」註2

基爾伯特突然一陣不爽，伸指戳破那礙眼的肥臉，使勁一揉把它遠遠扔了出去。

「呿、什麼爛圖啊法蘭西斯那變態有夠無聊，還是本大爺家的好，要筆戰要罵人都是高格調哇哈哈！」

銀髮青年哈哈大笑扭頭就走，只是沒幾步又在一干路人「堂堂國家，怎麼可以隨地亂丟垃圾作不良示範？」的集體瞪視中，灰溜溜踱了回去，撿回被亂扔在街角的紙團。

回到波茨坦的路上，普魯士殿下忍不住開始德意志人擅長的胡思亂想，然後越想越不對勁、越想越頭腦發漲。

「沒有俄羅斯的允許，歐洲可不能放一槍一砲喔～～」

他彷彿能聽到那隻大白熊用甜甜膩膩的嗓音，一遍又一遍如此在自己耳邊念叨，傲然向西方的傢伙們宣告：這個曾被你們鄙視為落後蠻荒的北方巨國，已經擁有仲裁歐洲的力量。

「啊啊煩死了！國家歸國家、朋友歸朋友搞那麼複雜要幹嘛啊白痴！」

基爾伯特煩躁地伸手往頭上一陣亂抓，把銀色的頭顱弄成亂蓬蓬的鳥窩，終於緩緩地、不甘不願地，在腦中滑過一絲模模糊糊的體悟。

不論是凱薩琳大帝的俄羅斯帝國，抑或是腓特烈大帝的普魯士王國，他們都已跨過佈滿荊棘的道路，成為名符其實的歐洲強國。

於是，名為「國家利益」的巨斧在普魯士與俄羅斯之間劈出深深的鴻溝，名為「現實政治」的陰靈在基爾伯特與伊凡心中覆上層層的黑紗，使之在臺面上把手言歡緊密聯盟，臺面下勾心鬥角互不相讓，再也無法並肩同行、再也無法心意相通……

不，或許，從來就沒有真正相通過？

普魯士殿下怎麼也想不通，最後決定跑去找親愛的、睿智的、似乎無所不能的老爹求教。已然白髮蒼蒼的腓特烈大帝卻不肯爽快奉送答案，他翻開1784年第4期的《柏林月刊》，找到康德的〈何謂啟蒙〉唸出最開頭一句：

「Aufklärung ist der Ausgang des Menschen aus seiner selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit」

「……然後咧？啟蒙跟本大爺有什麼狗屁關係？」

基爾伯特反覆把文章讀了兩遍，除了讚嘆哲學家永遠能把如此簡單的東西說的無比艱深外，依舊百思不得其解。腓特烈大帝卻只是笑了笑，拍拍他鼓起來的臉頰說道：

「我尊敬的主人，您已經過了能向人撒嬌的年紀。」

然後，普魯士國王一下閱讀仰慕者寄來的信札、一下批示堆積成山的公文，不時興致一來，拿起長笛吹奏幾首，就是不肯為國家殿下解惑。偶爾按住胸口咳嗽幾聲，很苦很苦的那種。

然後……然後再也沒有然後。

「我曾宣誓作為您最忠誠的僕人，讓普魯士成為最強大的國度。但現在，可以暫時毀約一下嗎？」

「本大爺直接把你解僱啦！混蛋。」

「那，我在此以普魯士國王的身份，對基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特下達最初與最後的命令——一定要幸福啊、笨兒子！」

「辦的到才有鬼咧……臭老爹……」

1786年8月17日，腓特烈大帝把玩他心愛的象牙長笛，靜靜靠在沙發椅上溘然長逝，留下一首尚未完成的詩作、三隻愛犬，以及趴在他膝上低聲嗚咽的銀髮青年。

那一刻，殘月帶著幽光升起，在暗夜中流轉輕輕淺淺的血紅。基爾伯特卻彷彿明眼瞎子，找不到世界的光芒和顏色。

那一刻，普魯士失去他專制的、驕傲的、崇高而偉大的，王。

腓特烈逝世後的一段時期，或許是普魯士殿下五百多年的漫長生命中，最寂寞最空虛的時期。他什麼都沒興趣、什麼都沒法做，本大爺日記每天都是一片空白，雪白的紙頁恰恰映襯生命的蒼白。

當然，世界的腳步不可能為他駐留。

被妨礙的幸福、被壓抑的呼聲，被憎恨的制度以及再也無法適應時代的舊社會……時間平淡無奇地流逝，動亂的浪潮卻已在暗處快速匯流。

1789年7月14日，象徵專制制度的堡壘——巴士底監獄被憤怒的巴黎群眾攻陷，法國大革命自此揭開序幕。

對此，知識份子歡欣鼓舞，相信人民已砸毀王侯纏繞在自己身上那可恥的鎖鍊，而這意味真理的黎明即將在歐洲大陸降臨。

8月27日，當人權宣言被制定出來後，原本幸災樂禍的歐洲列強便再也笑不出來，他們紛紛結盟對新生的法蘭西宣戰，試圖扼殺名為「自由」的致命毒素，穩住日漸鬆動的王冠。

外力的干涉掀起法國人民普遍的憤慨，平和的市民不再沈默，紛紛拿起刀槍走上街頭，為那比生命、比愛情更崇高的自由而戰。

馬賽曲的旋律開始在斯特拉斯堡的空中飄揚，緋紅色的惡魔桀桀怪笑於法蘭西四處盤旋。在雅各賓黨人極端的口號、嗜血的暴行下，革命風暴畸形地膨脹，斷頭機似乎時時刻刻都在運轉，自1793年，路易十六與瑪麗王妃相繼死於其下後，巴黎已化為鮮血與瘋狂的海洋。註3

普魯士殿下也參與其中，機械式地聽從普魯士新王——腓特烈‧威廉二世的命令東奔西走。

他時而揮軍進入來茵河西岸，和暫時化敵為友的奧地利殿下共同浴血奮戰；時而脫離聯軍跑到聖彼得堡，與越來越陰陽怪氣的俄羅斯殿下議定瓜分波蘭，但總是渾渾噩噩心不在焉，讓意識往遙遠的天國飄去。

哦、不對，無恥的騙子、卑劣的強盜，老爹那混帳肯定要下地獄的啦！

對，不折不扣的，混帳……

1795年4月5日，普魯士脫離反法同盟，單獨與法國議和並締結巴塞爾條約。只為騰出手來，與日漸親密的俄、奧兩國爭奪在波蘭的利益，爭奪那不可能真心服從自己的波蘭人們居住的土地。註4

簽約儀式上，普魯士殿下見到暌違數十年的法蘭西殿下。

「全歐洲的初戀」已成長為優雅中帶點頹廢的金髮男子，曾經光潔的下巴也佈滿鬍渣，甚至能從那黯淡的紫眸中，搜尋到來不及褪去的瘋狂與絕望。

「許久不見，你變了……一些。」

基爾伯特斟酌再三，最終只能說出這麼一句雲淡風清的開場白。法蘭西斯則用力握了握他伸出去的左手，似乎想一次補足數十年份的問候。

「要怪就去怪伏爾泰和盧梭吧！誰叫他們硬把哥哥推到時代前面……呵呵，但普魯士也沒多少好日子可過了。總有一天，你會聽到來自這裡、這裡、這裡……」註5

法蘭西斯微微苦笑，依序比了比自己的胸口、耳際與太陽穴，最後拉下袖子，露出血管突出、刻著無數刀痕的右手臂。

「還有來自這裡的聲音。」

「……本大爺沒有幻聽的毛病，需不需要推薦你便宜的腦科名醫？」

「時候一到你自然明白，記住——我們都身不由己。」

十八世紀在革命的風暴中消逝無蹤，十九世紀則以血紅的殺戮作為開端，舊世界的體制崩潰凋零，新時代的秩序卻仍遙遙無期。

1803年，拿破崙主導進行德意志眾邦國的重新分配，將神聖羅馬帝國由上千個小單位統合成幾百個大小邦國。

那一天，在雷根斯堡的帝國代表聯席會議上，沈眠已久的神聖羅馬發出最後的、微弱的臨死哀鳴。

眾多諸侯卻無心悲傷更懶得準備靈柩，只顧你推我擠，爭相向法國大臣逢迎諂媚，好在領土分配時多吞幾塊肉骨頭。最後畫出來的德意志西部地圖，看上去倒像隻有著黑白斑點的小毛狗，嗚嗚低叫無人理會。

從頭到尾，普魯士殿下都把雙拳握得死死緊緊，緊到像是想把手指插進肉裡，拚命克制自己衝上前去，對那些貪得無厭的噁心嘴臉一頓狂揍的衝動。

只因……獲得的補償居於所有邦國之首，大大增強在北德意志的勢力的普魯士王國，除了自己之外，根本沒有可以指責的對象。註6

連年的烽煙讓歐洲戰慄不已，但對於巴賽爾合約後便維持中立的普魯士王國來說，那不過是一齣場面恢弘的大戲。戲台上的演員殺得難分難解，戲台下的觀眾看得津津有味。

有鑑於法國專制的崩潰，部分精明能幹的普魯士官僚開始推動由上而下的開明改革，卻在國王的軟弱與貴族的抗拒下成效不彰。人們對外面天翻地覆的世界知之甚詳，卻把頭埋在沙堆裡，自欺欺人說自己能不受影響，放任十年光陰在虛假的和平中過去。

1805年10月，俄皇亞歷山大一世訪問柏林。

「叩叩！」

「請進。」

暌違四十年，普魯士殿下的房間依舊凌亂不堪。絲質窗簾沒精打彩地垂下，脫下的軍服、成堆的書籍都被隨意扔在鋪著精美地氈的地板上，牆上掛著各色素描和油畫，還有二幅義大利的風景銅板畫。

銀髮青年靠在紅色的躺椅上，正雙腿交疊，低頭翻閱新一期的《時代女神》。他的氣質似乎被十年的安逸磨平不少，不復曾經的意氣風發。總是挺直的背脊更彎了下來，埋在繡著金線的軟墊裡，讓伊凡看得一陣不痛快。

「有事？」

「邀請普魯士參加對抗法蘭西帝國的同盟。」

「找威廉那小子談去，本大爺只負責聽命行事。」

「亞歷山大正在與他會談，但我……俄羅斯想聽聽普魯士自己的意見。」

普魯士殿下靜默片刻，才抬頭瞪了俄羅斯殿下一眼。

「要打就滾一邊去狗咬狗，別想拖本大爺一起來發瘋！完畢。」

「您也該有所覺悟了，普魯士閣下。和平中立固然不錯，但又能在這無比動盪的年代裡堅持多久？貪婪的豺狼永遠學不會節制，姑息觀望的結果，是被牠鋒利的爪牙……」

「啊呸呸呸呸！」

基爾伯特毫不客氣地打斷伊凡的話，還一手捏著鼻子，一手闔起《時代女神》在臉前搧了又搧，彷彿想驅走某種討人厭的氣味。

「酸死了酸死了！什麼時候北方的鄉巴佬也能說出這種文謅謅的酸話？是威脅哪個文學家寫——不對、俄羅斯哪來的文學家啊是本大爺誤會你了非常抱歉。」

室內的氣溫驟然連降數度，冰雪之國的笑容也越發甜膩。

「當然，區區的俄羅斯哪比得上讓伏爾泰、來欣、克洛卜施托克都落荒而逃的普魯士？哦、還有那位偉大的、被稱作德意志榮耀的歌德先生，據說他崇拜的腓特烈大帝把《鐵手騎士》貶得一文不值？」註7

說罷，他立即把頭微微一偏，漂亮地躲過朝自己砸來的虎型石雕。

「閉嘴！本大爺不想聽到那個名字。」

紅色的眼眸閃動憤怒的火焰，卻沒有曾讓伊凡無比心悸的光采，反而像是廉價顏料染出來的，平板、粗俗、毫無生命力的紅。

「喔～～不要的話，把他送給俄羅斯好不好？」

伊凡忽然覺得很煩很煩，熟悉的陰暗瘋狂滋生把胸口堵得慌，等回過神來時，自己已朝那渴望已久的軀體撲了上去！

政治、社會、軍事、外交、國際情勢……從登基已至駕崩的三十四年間，來自普魯士的俄羅斯女皇仗著「上司」的身份，硬逼伊凡學習各式各樣的知識，還時時耳提面命，要他擺出一個「國家」該有的風範。

他一一照辦，拚命裝作精明成熟，只為成為普魯士也不得不正視的泱泱大國，結果忍、忍、忍到最後，還是看不慣對方疏離的態度、還是忍不住孩子氣地任性胡鬧。

「該死的！你……」

基爾伯特本能地察覺到危險，因長年和平而遲緩的身體卻來不及反應，雙手就這樣被緊緊扣住，整個人也被伊凡牢牢壓在身下。

蘇非亞是餵他吃了多少東西？怎麼能養得這麼高這麼重力氣又大的要命啊混帳？！

「凱薩琳是俄國的、腓特烈也是俄國的……康德歌德赫爾德未來都會是俄國的……反正普魯士跟神聖羅馬帝國要滅亡了……與其給西邊的黑矮子搶走，還不如讓俄羅斯舒舒服服吃下去……呼呼呼、基爾你說，這個提議怎麼樣？」

斯拉夫青年的話語斷斷續續，語調卻異常輕快，邊說邊在對方溫熱的身體上印下一連串冰涼的吻，洋溢昏亂的喜悅。

首先是眉心、耳垂、鼻尖，再來用牙齒扯開礙事的排扣，從鎖骨、胸膛一路滑到肚臍，然後伸出濕軟的舌頭，來回在某兩粒突起四周打轉，放任尖端在寒冷的空氣中輕顫。同時快樂地發現，那雙紅眼已多了點光芒——嗯，各種意義上。

伊凡從來沒有做過這些，動作卻不可思議地極其熟練。沒辦法，過去千萬個騷動的夜晚，他已把所有可能的姿勢與流程幻想模擬了無數遍。

「放心，嚐完了我會吐出來，俄羅斯沒有收藏廢物的嗜好。」

當伊凡意猶未盡地舔舔唇，準備向那敏感的尖端進攻時，下腹卻突然受到基爾伯特用右膝蓋猛力一擊，隨即被狠狠一腳踹飛出去。

「他媽的本大爺再廢也不會廢到讓你這死小鬼壓在身上！」

明明掙脫了束縛，伊凡冰冷的、充滿侵略性的氣息仍在基爾伯特週身盤桓。被舔弄過的地方更是又燙又麻，似乎全身血液都在瘋狂流動，朝某個難以啟齒的部位快速湧去。

他臉色潮紅，想一想氣不過，又衝上前去補了一頓揍。

「慾求不滿不會滾到西伯利亞找母熊發春啊？本大爺就是孤僻就是窩囊就是不想打仗又幹你屁事？反正小少爺死眉毛還有那啥瑞典跟土耳其，俄羅斯朋友夠多了早不差普魯士一個！」註8

「咦？俄羅斯和普魯士曾經作過朋友嗎？」

伊凡抹掉嘴角的血沫，神態和語氣都裝得極其疑惑。

「啊、莫非你指的是伊凡和基爾伯特？コルコルコルコルコルコル……告訴你一個小常識：伊凡從～～來都沒把基爾當成朋友喔！」

在俄皇亞歷山大一世的多方勸誘下，普王腓特烈‧威廉三世終於有些心動。他拒絕參加反法同盟，卻答應站在聯軍一方，對法國進行武裝調停，揚言拿破崙若不接受，便要發兵十八萬加入俄奧聯軍共同作戰。

11月6日，俄皇與普王、王后路易絲一起前往波茨坦郊外的格列森教堂，於腓特烈大帝的陵寢前，締結兩國永遠親善友好的條約。

普魯士殿下對此嗤之以鼻，在國家利益面前，這種通篇廢話的條約隨時都會被撕毀。

哦、或許能揉一揉塞滿某隻笨熊的大嘴做廢物利用？以免他又幹出什麼蠢事說出什麼鬼話。

12月2日，普魯士殿下的預言成真。當拿破崙在奧斯特利茨的三皇會戰中大敗俄、奧聯軍後，普王曾經許諾的武裝調停，便成為連提都不敢提出來的一場笑話。註9

許多事物在時代中輝煌，例如自由平等博愛與它的宣揚者拿破崙‧波拿巴。

許多事物在時代中黯淡，例如神聖羅馬帝國與它的末代皇帝弗朗茨二世。

奧地利全面匱敗後，拿破崙似乎成為德意志真正的主人。1806年8月6日，在他強硬的要求下，弗朗茨二世終於放棄神聖羅馬帝國皇帝的名號，宣告這個長達844年的帝國正式滅亡。

自此，法蘭西帝國宛如旭日東昇，在歐洲各地輝耀著它的光芒，德意志地區卻已是夜幕沈沈，俯首貼耳期待反擊的狼煙。

當自由的刺刀抵住民眾的頸項、當平等的火砲轟擊富庶的城市，當法蘭西人用名為博愛的鐵蹄，踐踏德意志的土地、人民與尊嚴時，曾被無數人熱烈讚頌的革命口號，便成為征服、奴役與剝削的藉口，失去它曾激盪人心的神聖力量。

德意志人的民族情緒終於被拿破崙的侵略喚醒，最終不約而同地，把僅存的希望寄託尚未對他唯命是從的強權——普魯士王國身上。

「美因茲、巴薩諾、馬倫歌、烏爾姆……還有最後的奧斯特利茨，維也納陷落兩次，而我早數不清，自己這二十年來到底輸掉了多少次戰役？」

法蘭克福的凱薩大廳裡，奧地利殿下強撐著無比虛弱的身體，為逝去的神聖羅馬獻上莫札特的安魂曲。

「如今的德意志諸邦中，能與法蘭西皇帝對抗的只剩閣下——敢問，普魯士究竟還能、還要觀望到何時？」

本想興師問罪，卻反過來被質問的普魯士殿下陷入長長的沈默，最後瘖啞著嗓子問道：「神聖羅馬在哪裡？」

「……我們都慢了一步，俄羅斯閣下留下的信箋裡寫道：普法爾茨的羅蕾萊，他會在那裡等你。」

穿過荒原與樹林，循著一條崎嶇的小路蜿蜒而上，普魯士殿下終於看見陡峭、高聳、光禿禿的羅蕾萊礁石佇立於來茵河東岸。

沒有傳說中美艷無比的金髮女妖羅蕾萊，蹲在羅蕾萊礁石上的，是半年前與他不歡而散的俄羅斯殿下。豔陽高掛，將那奶油色的短髮、被平放在地的神聖羅馬、腳下的懸崖峭壁與來茵河波光粼粼的水面都染上一層金黃。

「克列夫、馬克、拉文斯堡，波美拉尼亞、庫爾姆蘭、埃爾賓……」

像是孩子愛玩的堆沙遊戲的翻版，伊凡撿來各式各樣的石頭，堆出一座小小的石頭山。每顆石頭都被賦予一個名字，每個都是普魯士王國的地名、代表普魯士殿下的一部份身體。

大功告成後，他抬起頭，向基爾伯特獻寶似地說道：「全部堆起來，就是腓特烈大帝的普魯士了喔！」

「把神聖羅馬還來！再來你挖顆鼻屎說它是地球本大爺也懶得管。」

普魯士殿下不屑地瞥了石頭山一眼，頓覺自家的藝術水準其實也沒法國佬嘲笑的那麼差。

「等等，還要這樣……」

伊凡突然抱起神聖羅馬，卻不是要交給基爾伯特，反而握住他細瘦的右手腕，大力朝石頭山揮去。

「才算完成現在的普魯士。」

他站起身來，把散落一地的石塊踢的更散，然後一腳踩在最大的一顆石頭上面，用力扭轉、踐踏。

「呼呼呼、別再大言不慚說自己是什麼軍事強權囉！十年來都不敢反抗法蘭西的廢物普魯士，下場就只會是這樣。」

「本大爺才——」

普魯士殿下不服氣地想反駁，下一秒又被俄羅斯殿下突如其來的瘋狂舉動嚇得大驚失色。

「還有還有，這東西也該扔掉了喲～～反正是早就死乾淨的垃圾，留著也只是佔用地方。」

斯拉夫青年笑得甜蜜而溫柔，影子被陽光拉得又黑又細又長，驀地雙手一揮，黑衣黑帽的小小帝王就這麼被擲下峭壁、沉入湍急的來茵河中。

「Arschloch！」

沒有時間思考，騎士之國毫不猶豫跟著一躍而下。

當找到差點被漩渦捲入的金髮男孩時，他屏氣凝神，顫抖著將右耳貼到對方的胸口。

咚、咚……

聽到那微弱但確實存在的心跳聲後，基爾伯特長長鬆了口氣，突然心臟發酸，某種液體不受控制地湧出眼眶。

憤怒、悲働、怨恨、不甘……從老爹死亡的那一刻起，整整累積十九年份的情緒，都在這似乎與世界隔絕的冰冷河水中，得到徹底的宣洩。

每流下一滴淚水，基爾伯特便覺輕鬆了些，曾經重到讓自己喘不過氣來的事物也隨之流逝。或許總有一天，能一點一點，快活地拾回去。

也在此時、在最深沈的寂靜中，他終於聽見法蘭西殿下當年所說的「聲音」。彷彿水流……不，整條來茵河都向自己心臟壓擠、集中，最後在到達臨界點的那一刻，驟然爆發出來！

——德意志？它坐落何方？我的地圖似乎沒有一張標明它的所在。

——力量和奮鬥會隨民族政治基礎的毀滅而消失，如果腳下的土地沒有愉快的、安定的生活，德意志人的精神文化如何能夠存在？

——我們所有的生命不就是根源於德意志的自由和信念？一場全面的戰鬥遲早會發生，攻擊對象將是我們的信念、信仰與民族尊嚴。

——向法國人學習，學習他們今天用來對付我們的一切，最終全部都還回去！註10

無數的聲音在普魯士殿下腦中衝撞，他的土地的人民的聲音。彷彿幾百個大型交響樂團同時演奏，然後不知不覺間，匯聚成相似的呼喊。

——開戰、開戰！

——為了普魯士的尊嚴、為了德意志的榮耀！

Ich hôrte diu wazzer diezen und sach die vische fliezen;  
我聽見水在流、我聽見魚在游；

ich sach, swaz in der werlte was,  
我看見大千世界的一切，

walt, velt, loup, rôr unde gras  
草、葉、蘆葦、森林、田野。

Swaz fliuzet oder fliuget oder bein zer erde biuget, daz sach ich,  
爬的、飛的、地上走的，我都見過，

unde sage iu daz: deheinez lebet âne haz  
但我要告訴你們：沒有一種彼此沒有仇恨。

當渾身濕透的騎士之國重新爬上羅蕾萊礁石，便看見冰雪之國坐在最高處，雙手向後撐著，正仰頭唱著一首六個世紀前的古老德語詩歌。註11

「把小孩的身體隨便當球扔有這麼好玩嗎？俄‧羅‧斯。」

「這麼嘛、別人丟我當然不好玩，但我丟別人……コルコルコルコル，還挺好玩的喔～～☆」

「那就換你下去試試！」

「況且，『國家』這種生命啊、才不是那麼容易就會死亡的存在。」

話畢，伊凡甜甜一笑，用那稚氣未脫的可愛的聲音繼續吟唱，還不忘解下身上溫暖的大衣，為被冷風一吹，打了個大大噴嚏的銀髮青年披上。

「不用你說，本大爺也知道。」

基爾伯特重重哼了一聲，悻悻然放下正準備揮出去的拳頭，一把扯下伊凡長長的圍巾充當毛巾，動作輕柔地為神聖羅馬擦拭起來。

tiuschiu zunge, wie stât dîn ordenunge,  
可德意志王國，你真該羞恥，

daz nû diu mugge ir künec hât, und daz dîn êre alsô zergât!  
蚊蚋都有它的國王，你的榮譽卻已完全淪亡！

Bekêrâ dich, bekêre!  
改變吧，改變吧！

Die zirkel sint ze hêre, die armen künege dringent dich  
別讓諸侯再趾高氣揚，王公壓迫國王。

deutsch, setze den weisen ûf, und heiz si treten hinder sich  
德意志，請戴上寶石的皇冠，讓他們聽從你的教管。

「……這是誰教你的？笨熊。」

撫摸神聖羅馬小小的頭顱，基爾伯特低聲問道。

是的，只要生活在這塊土地上的人民仍然認同德意志，認同他的民族、精神、文化與存在，他懷中金髮藍眼的德意志男孩，便不會真正死亡。

然後，只要人們還願意為了普魯士、為了德意志的尊嚴而戰，普魯士殿下就必須拾起刀槍走回戰場。

「凱薩琳，她教了我很多……唔、給了我更多。」

收回烏克蘭與白俄羅斯的土地、打開通往黑海的港口與自由航行權、讓俄羅斯獲得仲裁歐洲的地位——六十二年前，那名普魯士公主幾乎是一無所有地踏入陌生的冰雪之國，卻在最後的最後，送給俄羅斯世界上最貴重的嫁妝。

對了，還附贈與普魯士接壤的邊疆。

「嘿嘿、那就好好感激本大爺、快快膜拜本大爺吧！她可是本大爺的子民。」

普魯士殿下嘿嘿一笑，語氣無比囂張，順便伸出右手，在俄羅斯殿下軟軟的、仍有些嬰兒肥的臉頰上又捏又擰。

「十萬俄軍已在邊界整裝待發，就等普魯士王國的開戰信號。你說，這份謝禮夠不夠？」

伊凡突然抓住在自己臉上來回肆虐的大手，湊到基爾伯特的耳畔低聲問道，明明是嚴肅的內容，語調和氣氛卻是曖昧異常。

基爾伯特呆了一呆，才急急後退一步，把手抽回來一陣亂甩，試圖甩開某些說不清道不明的存在。

「援軍什麼的普魯士才不稀罕，只要認真起來，本大爺一個人也能把法蘭西斯那混蛋……咕嚕咕嚕！」

話沒說完，他的肚子就叫得震天價響，兩人同時一愣，隨即不約而同地，爆出一陣大笑。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

普魯士殿下懷抱著德意志男孩，與俄羅斯殿下一起迎接撲面而來的狂風。從山嶺到山嶺、從原野到原野，觸目所及是壯麗、寬廣與遼遠。來茵河於他們腳下蜿蜒而過，在那彼端，有著他們將要共同對抗的敵手。

這個世界上，沒有不會終結的生命、沒有不會滅亡的王朝，卻也沒有，不會放晴的天空。許許多多的糾結就這樣隨笑聲暫時化去——沒辦法，他們的生命都太長太長，長到不得不學會忘卻和釋然。

「喏！」

伊凡在懷裡一陣摸索，挑出一顆溫熱的水煮馬鈴薯扔給基爾伯特，後者一把接過，轉身就走。

「等著瞧！本大爺會讓全歐洲再次見識普魯士的力量。」

普魯士殿下邊說邊把馬鈴薯湊到嘴邊，想像成某個紅酒變態的金色大頭，狠狠一口咬下！

「靠！這根本就還沒熟嘛混帳伏特加熊！！！」

1806年10月1日，普魯士王國發出最後通牒，要求法蘭西軍隊於十天之內退出德意志的土地。

10月8日，拿破崙兵分三路進攻普魯士，以新一波的戰事代替答案。

10月9日，沒有等待俄軍的支援，普王便發佈由洛姆巴特起草的戰爭宣言，沈寂十年的騎士之國終於挺身而出，毅然向那名縱橫歐洲的新霸主正式宣戰。

那一天，蒼鷹舒展牠飽滿的羽翼，傲然劃破雲霓，向蒼穹彼端振翅而去。

普魯士殿下突然想起老爹十九年前的那句話：  
Aufklärung ist der Ausgang des Menschen aus seiner selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit

啟蒙意指人類脫離自身未成年、或者說不成熟的狀態。註12

人類如此，國家亦然。

十八世紀、啟蒙的世紀已然結束，普魯士王國與俄羅斯帝國也好，基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特與伊凡‧布拉金斯基也好——

他們都已長大。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

註1

十八世紀70年代以後，凱薩琳一方面在對土耳其作戰中取得一連串勝利，一方面也致力在西方加強俄羅斯的影響力。尤其在德意志事務上，俄羅斯自1779年起，便明確而公開地介入，並與法國一起成為此後各項協議的保證國。

1780年2月，美國獨立戰爭期間，由凱薩琳二世主導，集合列強組成「武裝中立同盟」，荷蘭、葡萄牙、奧地利、普魯士與北歐各國紛紛加入。內容包括中立國船隻在交戰國港口間有自由航行權，運載參戰國貨物的中立國船隻有不被攻擊的自由等。這又大大加強俄羅斯的影響力，提醒歐洲列強，俄羅斯已然今非昔比。

凱薩琳二世更自豪地以「歐洲仲裁人」的身份自居，雖然有浮誇的成分在裡面，但確實，十八世紀末的俄羅斯，已成為能影響歐洲局勢的重要力量。 

註2

當時有不少諷刺性的卡通畫甚至短篇漫畫。像是《俄羅斯帝國1696-1917》42頁就有一個附圖，是一張1791年的英國卡通畫。圖中把凱薩琳二世畫得特別巨大，她跨過一群歐洲君主的頭頂，使他們得以窺看裙底風光並說出挑逗的話語。用以諷刺凱薩琳的情慾和發展其帝國的野心。

法國的諷刺漫畫就更露骨了，還讓凱薩琳裸著上半身……orz

至於圖裡露樣的那句話，來自1779年，俄羅斯成功調停普、奧之間的巴伐利亞繼承戰爭，使之簽訂特申合約後，一名俄羅斯的外交官自豪地說道：「沒有俄羅斯的同意，歐洲是不會放一槍一砲的。」

註3  
人權宣言所倡導的人人自由、平等的原則具有高度的理想性、普遍性，不僅能用於法國、也能用於各國，自然會對專制君主的統治造成威脅。

同時，受到大革命的激勵，某些地區也開始發生零星的暴動，引起專制君主們的警惕。法國的流亡貴族更大批湧向來茵河地區，拚命呼籲各國政府介入干預，以恢復原有的舊秩序。

於是1791年8月27日，神聖羅馬皇帝利奧波德二世與普王腓特烈‧威廉二世會晤於庇爾尼茲，共同發表「可能」干涉法國情勢的宣言。這在法國引來極大的憤慨，於是在隔年4/20向奧普宣戰。

戰爭初期，奧普聯軍節節勝利，甚至侵入法國本土，使得法國、尤其巴黎民眾的情緒更加激動，終於有群眾進攻王宮，要求廢除國王和1791年的憲法，並由成男普選產生「國民公會」，9/21，國民公會正式宣佈廢除君主，改建共和政體，最終於隔年1/21，以叛國罪為名，將路易十六送上斷頭臺。

註4

1793年起，對法戰爭的失利使普奧聯軍陷入不和，普魯士在乎自己領土的擴張，無意認真與法國作戰，於是轉而關注東方問題，並與俄國第二次瓜分波蘭。俄羅斯得到立陶宛、波多利亞等土地，普魯士則獲得但澤、波森和卡利什，並於將後兩塊土地合併成新的省分，即南普魯士。

此後普魯士對西方戰事一直不願出力太多，只肯按之前的條約，投入二萬兵力給聯軍，直到1794年4月，才因英國和荷蘭答應支付鉅額的補助金，多投入六萬兵力。

然而，西方的戰事依舊不夠樂觀，使得普魯士國內反戰的呼聲日漸高漲，加上東方局勢對普魯士不利，為了專心應付波蘭問題，避免俄奧聯手犧牲自己在波蘭的利益，普魯士乃脫離聯盟，自行和法國議和，簽訂巴塞爾（Basel）條約，進入所謂的「十年和平」期。

註5

法國大革命有其思想背景（儘管最直接的原因是財政困難，結構性的原因是政治社會的專制不平等），這個專制的國家是啟蒙思想的大本營，眾多哲士著書立說，使自然權力、契約政府、主權在民、人民有反抗暴政的權力等觀念漸漸深入人心，同時又揭示當前政治社會的不合理、不平等，最終孕育出革命的果實。

因此法國有這麼一句諺語：「C'est la faute à Voltaire, C'est la faute à Rousseau」

（都是伏爾泰的錯，都是盧梭的錯）

註6

1802年2月9日，奧地利與法國簽訂呂納維爾條約，正式割讓來茵河左岸土地，並承認法國在荷蘭、瑞士等地建立的一干附庸共和國。

以補償為名，隨之而來的是大幅度的領土調整，1803年，所謂的「帝國代表聯席會議」（Reichsdeputationshauptschluss）結束後，350個自由帝國騎士和伯爵喪失獨立地位，改為隸屬各領地的統治者，大約112的政治單位被廢除，包括20個大主教區和主教公國、40個修道院和絕大多數的自由城市。

除了奧地利外，多數的神羅諸侯都對此表示歡迎。這些被廢的領地都被分配到他們的統治之下，大大增強自身的實力。普魯士是其中得利最多的，因為拿破崙想藉由擴大普魯士來牽制、消減奧地利在德意志的勢力。

註7

俄羅斯當然有他的文學，也不乏優秀的文人，例如馮維辛、傑爾查文，但大抵停留在對西方的模仿階段，水準仍稱不上一流。直到十九世紀，尤其那位被稱作「俄羅斯的初戀」的偉大文學家普希金出現後，才徹底改觀。正如別林斯基所說的「和普希金一起，俄羅斯詩歌由弱小的學生，一變而成為天資聰穎、精鍊圓融的大師。」

至於德意志的文學，則在十八世紀中葉後開始蓬勃發展，在來欣、席勒、歌德等人的帶領下，擺脫對法國的模仿，真正孕育出得以傲視歐洲的優美作品。

此外，親父喜愛文藝，但他崇尚法國文學，相對輕視德意志的文學，歌德的代表戲劇作品之一《鐵手騎士葛茲‧封‧貝利欣根》就被他稱作「對拙劣的英國戲劇的可憎的模仿」，附帶一提，親父也不喜歡莎士比亞。

因此席勒在「德國的繆斯」中，才會說德意志文學：「它沒受到讚譽的撫育、他沒沾到王公的雨露……連最偉大的德意志之子，那偉大的弗裡德裡希，也沒給他支持和尊敬。」

註8

1805年起，極端厭惡法國的英國首相小庇特，運用他高超的外交手腕，並以負擔反法同盟鉅額的軍費為條件，勸誘奧、俄與英國結盟。俄國肯加入，主要是不滿拿破崙插手地中海東部事務，順便想擴大其勢力，至於奧地利，則是想奪回在義大利和德意志事務中的支配地位。後來土耳其、瑞典也一起加入，是為第三次反法同盟。

另外，這十多年來，俄羅斯確實較親近奧地利並疏遠普魯士。

在凱薩琳晚年時，為了拉攏奧地利一起對付土耳其，便在外交上處處偏向奧地利。1795年時，兩國還在沒普魯士參與的情況下，先商訂好最後瓜分波蘭的協定，把普魯士一直很想要的克拉科夫分給奧地利。

因此有一個說法是，1798年，英、俄、奧、葡、土等國結成第二次反法同盟時，普魯士保持中立不願加入的原因之一，是對俄國在第三次瓜分波蘭中偏袒奧地利仍耿耿於懷。

註9  
當年普王與俄皇訂約後，便派豪格維伯爵為特使去與拿破崙談判。然而，普魯士的態度依然舉棋不定，伯爵會見拿破崙後，不敢真的把普王開出的停戰條件給拿破崙看。

三皇會戰後，普魯士見情勢不妙，便與法國商訂申布龍條約。準備與法國結盟，並割讓安斯巴克、紐查泰爾等地，換取漢諾威。（漢諾威原為英國屬地，法國欲藉此離間普英關係）

普王最終拒絕簽訂條約，但隔年2月，卻在拿破崙的逼迫下，簽署一項更為嚴格的新條約，除了之前的條件外，普魯士還必須加入對英國的封鎖，這意味普魯士要與英國作戰，不但違背普王的意願，也引來輿論普遍的譴責。

順便補充一下三皇會戰後的俄、奧情勢。

12月4日，戰敗的奧皇親自會見拿破崙求和，6日，以撤走俄軍、拒絕普魯士軍隊援助和賠款一億法郎為條件，簽訂停戰協議。26日締結「布勒斯堡條約」，內容包括將威尼西亞割讓給義大利、承認拿破崙為義大利國王，同時割讓幾筆土地給巴伐利亞、符騰堡等等依附拿破崙的德意志邦國。

拿破崙也希望與俄皇締和，條件是加入對英國的封鎖。但英國農工商品斷絕，會大大影響俄羅斯人民的生活，俄皇因而拒絕，於12月6日率兵退去。

自此，英國用幾百萬英鎊組建起來的第三次反法聯盟正式瓦解，首相小庇特因而說道：「把（歐洲）地圖捲起來吧，十年之內用不著了。」

Ps因為俄皇、法皇、奧皇都親自參與，才名為三皇會戰。

註10

一、歌德和席勒於1896年共同發表的，我記下第一句卻忘了文章名稱，只記得是德意志什麼的，哪天找到再補上orz

二、德意志政治詩人、作家阿恩特1802年出版之《日耳曼與歐洲》書中一句。他從1806年起，便一直寫作文章、詩歌來反抗拿破崙統治。

三、阿普家的哲學家兼神學家施萊爾馬赫於1806/6/20寫的。因為原句太長，我稍微縮減了點。

四、此時德意志民族運動的口號之一。

註11  
這是德意志文學史上一位愛國詩人、抒情詩人瓦爾特（約1178-1230）的作品《Reichston》的一段。他為德意志當時的分裂、內鬥而痛心，希望德意志國王，同時也是當時的神聖羅馬帝國皇帝能加強皇權，讓諸侯服從其統治。

原文為中古德文，我是去德文版的wikipedia找來的，翻譯則參考余匡復的《德國文學史》，但有改動幾個字，又為了因應內容，把最後一句「Philipp, setze den weisen ûf」的「Philipp」改為「deutsch」

註12  
Aufklärung ist der Ausgang des Menschen aus seiner selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit

啟蒙運動的名句之一，上西洋思想史、西洋近代史應該都會學到這句XD

各個版本的翻譯都不太一樣，Selbstverschuldeten 意指「自我招致的罪過」，最關鍵的一個詞「Unmündigkeit」，據康德後來自己的說明，是指「未成年者」，同時也指「法律或公民的不成熟」

而他在文中接著又說「Unmündigkeit 是不經別人引導就不能運用自己的理智。如果不成熟的原因不在於缺乏理智，而在於不經別人引導就缺乏運用自己理智的決心和勇氣，那麼這種不成熟就是自我招致的。Sapere aude（敢於知道）！要有勇氣運用自己的理智，這就是啟蒙的座右銘。」

會用這個梗，只是在我的私心設定中，身為國家的阿普和露樣，應該就是在這個「啟蒙」的時代過後，才不再單純地服從專制君主（上司）的吩咐辦事，開始聽到人民的聲音（民族主義），在精神上脫離原本幼稚、未成年的狀態，漸漸成熟長大的吧？


End file.
